The present invention relates to eccentric valves and, more particularly, to eccentric valves whose eccentricity is adjustable.
An eccentric valve is a valve whose valve closure member is arranged eccentrically with respect to its valve seat. This eccentric arrangement minimizes surface contact between the valve and its valve seat during opening and closing of the valve.
Over a period of use, a valve may break down. For instance, the valve closure member or its valve seat may become misaligned relative the other, or the valve seat or closure member may become worn. Breakdowns occur more often where the valve is operated repeatedly by a valve actuator.
Conventionally, a dysfunctional valve is simply replaced. Alternatively, the valve may be repaired such as by the replacement of the valve seat or the valve closure member. However, after such repair the valve may not work properly because, for example, realignment between the valve seat and its closure member may be relatively difficult.